On The Menu
by Shining Azure
Summary: On menu's first courses are the most popular,second courses are the least wanted,compliments are barely recognized and deserts are what all await for.


**Just a little something I wanted to post. But the real surprise is coming to you soon. Very soon. *snickers* **

**So for now enjoy this. And I would like to apologize for my absence but all will be explained in the surprise I have in store for you my dear readers. *giggles***

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly, but I do own my OC Arianna and if you would like to use her or any of my OC's please ask me first.**

**On The Menu~**

The whole restaurant turned their stares to the surprising act defense of the young teenage girl.

The girl, which was no older than 17, had long locks of chestnut colored hair, creamy porcelain skin and marvelous ocean painted eyes, that in this moment portrayed the sea's angry waves during a storm.

Clad in a short, figure hugging, one shoulder ivory satin dress and 4 inch silver stilettos, had just thrown her dinner plate at the teenage wannabe in front of her. The reason to why this happened is really all too simple.

She was flirting with her boyfriend.

Oh, you might say, it's not like she's going to take him away from you. _Oh contraire, _this is not any boyfriend as we speak of, it is none other than the rich, the famous, the handsome, the delicious dark chocolate that is Yami Moto.

So, of course, if I was his girlfriend **(Which anyone would die to be! Including me!) **I would most definitely not let anyone touch him, let alone flirt with him.

So it comes to our conclusion as to why the delicious plate of food was wasted on the slutty, red haired girl wearing an all too revealing black dress, now stained with spaghetti sauce. But even a fool knows that she wouldn't stay quiet after what they had done to her.

"You bitch! How dare you spill that on me! Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?" Screaming to the top of her lungs, Arianna insulted Tea to the point of no return. If she were a dragon **(An ugly one at that)** fire would be coming out of her nostrils.

The brunette, Tea, didn't even flinch at the insult, instead she counter attacked it.

"Hm, I don't think there are any bitches here…wait" She paused. "I'm looking." She took a step forward. "Still looking." Another step. "Hm, wait!" She stopped in front of Arianna. "Ah, there, found one". Tea grinned.

The entire restaurant burst out laughing.

Yami had laughed as well.

Arianna face was scrunched up in anger. Then suddenly she had an idea. An evil smile was plastered on her lips.

Casually, she walked around Tea and stepped in front of her black tuxedo clad boyfriend, who was standing behind her. With a quick smirk she pulled his sleeve and did as she planned.

Everyone gasped.

Tea stood there, paralyzed.

Arianna had kissed Yami.

The blue eyed teenager had only one thought buzzing through her head…..

_"THAT BITCH!"_

Tea hands were balled up into fists by the time Yami had let go of the red heads death grip on him. Yet she remained calm, she wouldn't lose her temper, she knew Yami loved her and not that small brained, stupid headed, ill mannered, strawberry headed slut. So she would remain calm and decent, she wasn't going to let Arianna get away with it….

Arianna had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her hooker make up face. "Looks like Yami prefers the first courses instead of the compliments the come with them"

…but that was the last straw.

Oh no she did not just call her second course!

Tea placed one hand on her hip and raised her finger in front of her face moving it slowly from side to side.

"You listen here _French fry_, the only reason you are on this menu is because _this_ main dish is on it. And there is no way I'm letting you get close to _my_ desert!"

She went over and yanked Yami's arm from her. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Tea grabbed her purse and with Yami by her side they began walking out of the restaurant.

But not before something important.

Tea stopped and told her boyfriend to wait. She turned around and headed once more toward Arianna who stood still in the middle of the restaurant.

The brunette stood in front of her and said. "But if want desert, help yourself." The blue eyes beauty smiled and took hold of a nearby plate that held a piece of chocolate cake and smothered it all over Arianna's face.

The restaurant burst in laughter. Arianna had her arms lifted to her shoulders, her face covered in chocolate with her mouth wide open.

Tea's smile never left her face. Her hands on her hips. One little word escaped her lips.

"Enjoy"

The restaurant burst in applause as Tea turned on her heel and went back to Yami.

The couple had stopped at the pier to watch the moon.

Tea rested her head on Yami's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind.

The beautiful brunette let out a happy sigh, one noticed by her tri-colored boyfriend.

"That was on big sigh. Does it have a reason as to why it came out of your lips?" His deep voice was rich and deep. And let's face it, extremely sexy.

Tea looked up into his mysterious crimson orbs. She felt like she was drowning within those mysterious pools.

"I just feel very happy, that's all. You know? You and me, together, here, looking at the full moon. It all feels… perfect."

The tri colored hair young man smiled. "That's because the woman I'm with is perfect." He kissed her shoulder softly.

Tea turned around in his arms. "You wanna know why I'm even happier?" Her eyes had a seductive sparkle in them. Her hands holding onto her boyfriend's collar.

Yami held her tighter and whispered in his sexy voice. "Pray tell." A smirk was forming on his lips.

The blue eyes beauty smiled sweetly. This was fun. "Well, because even though a little someone ruined our evening, I'm actually somewhat glad that she did."

Yami face held a puzzled expression. "Really? And why is that?"

His girlfriend giggled. It was fun confusing the King of Games.

Tea leaned forward and whispered seductively into the ex- Pharaoh's ear. "Because even though I didn't get to enjoy dinner, I still got away with getting desert."

Yami smirk grew as he held his girlfriend tightly. "Well then, would you like to try some of your reward?" He knew were this was leading to, and he liked it.

Tea smile grew seductive. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mm, yes I would_ love_ to."

Both smiled at each other and leaned forward only for their lips to meet in the perfect fit.

There are first courses, second courses, compliments and deserts.

To Yami, Tea Gardner would always be his first course and no second courses or compliments would ever change his opinion.

Tea on the other hand liked her first courses but loved her deserts and we all know that desert is the best part of your meal. And who better to have as a desert that the downright sexy Yami Moto.

But true that on this menu, love is the main dish.

**Hey! I'm back again! **

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**It would mean everything to me if you reviewed and get this the more you review the closer the surprise is revealed.**

**I also would like to ask you something.**

**If any of you would like me to include your OC's in my story Past becomes Present I will gladly put them in my story but requirements are needed. Such as:**

**His or her story: Who he was, who she is, who she wants to be, who she likes, what does she like to do, what does he like to wear, eat, etc., etc.**

**Physical appearance: Hair, eyes, body, skin, clothes, etc.**

**Personality: What's he/she like.**

**Who side is he/she on: Good or evil?**

**And if you would like to add something more, be my guest.**

**Well this is goodbye …for now.**

**Please review I accept your ideas, constructive criticism, compliments, everything.**

**Please and thank you for reading. Goodbye!**

**~Samy**


End file.
